In recent years, technical development on a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone has been remarkable, and various techniques that attempt to apply the mobile terminal (mobile phone) to the field of working machines such as a tractor and a backhoe have been developed. For example, as a technique that uses a mobile phone to rewrite data in a control device of a construction machine, there is one disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
A construction machine compatible with a mobile phone in Patent Literature 1 is provided with: the control device; a sensor that is connected to the control device; a storage part that stores rewriting target data that can be rewritten by data on running information based on detection output of the sensor and data from a mobile phone; and a transceiver that transceiver data with the mobile phone by wireless or cable. When a data output mode of the mobile phone is selected, the construction machine compatible with a mobile phone inputs rewriting target data to the mobile phone from the control device of the construction machine, and then outputs data, which is intended to rewrite the rewriting target data, to the control device of the construction machine to rewrite the data.
Also, Patent Literature 2 discloses a working vehicle that is provided with communication means adapted to communicate with a portable terminal and code authentication means adapted to carry out authentication processing based on an authentication code inputted from the portable terminal and a preliminarily stored authentication code, and further provided with controlling means adapted to control on/off of a power source, wherein when the code authentication means authenticates the authentication code from the portable terminal, the power source is turned on.
Meanwhile, in a working machine such as a backhoe, in order to make the working machine to perform a desired operation, it is necessary to make various settings. Such various settings of the working machine are typically made on a display device provided around a driver's seat (e.g., Patent Literature 3).
Patent Literature 1 is adapted to be able to, on a display screen of a display device, display an operating member figure indicating an operating member that operates an actuator as well as displaying a maximum flow rate level of operating oil to be supplied/discharged to/from the actuator by an operation of the operating member corresponding to the operating member figure, and then change the maximum flow rate level while seeing the display screen (setting screen).